User talk:Peacesign
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the User:Peacesign page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- SmudgyHollz (Talk) 15:29, August 13, 2010 Hello! Hi there! Welcome to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! If you have any questions, just ask! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 15:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do still want to be in ShadowClan. And thanks for joining! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The Sorting Congrats Peacesign! You can either be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin Prefect! Your choice! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 09:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you if you haven't already added yourself. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Idea Okay, that actually is a good idea! I'll go give you rights! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Team Long time no see! Where did you disappear to? :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Green Eyes']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'You are a rock, upon which I stand']] 09:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's good to have you back! Do you want your Tears and magic series stories deleted? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Green Eyes']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'You are a rock, upon which I stand']] 08:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC)